Max the God
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: The flock kicks Max out and she is found by the gods. She is turned into a goddess and the Flock end up being demigods. What happens when they are placed in her cabin? Will she get over her anger? After Max and the Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sup, sup, sup me peeps!**

**Fang: That so doesn't work for you.**

**Max: Yeah, PLEASE don't do it again!**

**Me: fine be that way! I will just replace you! Percy get over here!**

**Percy: Yeah?**

**Me: would you do the honors?**

**Percy: Really? Yay!**

**LoVe doesn't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson!**

**Me: So here is the chapter**

**Chapter 1**

It happened 2 years ago. It is the reason that I am the way I am now. I became a Greek Goddess after they decided to betray me.

_Flashback_

I flew into the window of the E-House and landed walking into the living room looking for the flock. I found them all on the couch all bearing similar emotionless faces. It was like they had all turned into mini fangs'. After couple seconds of silence it started to creep me out.

"What's up? Why are you all sooo, I don't know ...angry?" I asked.

"Max." Angel said in her creepy little girl voice "we know you are working for the School."

"WHAT!" I screeched. I was shocked. Angel, my little baby Angel, was accusing ME of working with the people I had spent all of my life getting away from. "Why in the world would you ever think I would work with THEM?" I exclaimed near hysterics.

"Angel's right Max," Fang stated "you disappear for hours maybe weeks at a time and Angel said there was something you were keeping from us. A couple of days ago I saw you in the meadow testing out some sort of new power that only the school could have given you. It only makes sense that you would be with them considering you have gotten a lot more powerful."

Sure I had gotten a new power but that happens to all of us at some point, right? They doubted me. I can't believe they doubted me after everything I have done for them. So I just shutdown. I was never going to tell them what happened anyways so why did it matter. When they found out they would probably kick me out then anyways. So I decided it would be best I just left, and I did.

"Fine." I said deflated so I spun around and was about to storm out the door when I heard a them all gasp. Then I realized that's I had slipped up and they had seen something I never wanted them to see. My expiration date.

"Max... you're going to expire?" Fang questioned.

"Yes." I stated tonelessly, my voice void of emotion.

"When?" Nudge choked out.

"2 days. I have been leaving you guys while trying to get it removed it postponed for another couple of years so I could be with you for a little bit longer. But that doesn't matter anymore because you little twits just kicked me out on a majority ruling. Good bye forever." And with that I flew out of there lives leaving fang stunned and nudge crying. If I was lucky I would never see them again.

_*time skip*_

Two days later I was flying through the sky. Today was the day of my expiration. I was savoring the flying be for I died when Apollo suddenly went zooming by and screeching to a halt in front of me."

"You are about to die right?" He asked. I just nodded for an answer "Would you like to live forever with me and the other Greek Gods? We could make you extremely powerful and help you stop the school and Itex." I thought about it. I felt like I could trust him with my life and so I did. He took me to Zeus and I got turned immortal. I was now the goddess of avians and aviation along with courage and power.

_End Flashback_

I had been a God for a couple of years now and had been down to camp half blood many times. I was now friends with Annabeth and Percy.

"MAXIMUM!" Zeus thundered. I immediately paled and heard Ares snickering. Shooting him a death glared I said

"Yes daddy?" That's right Zeus is my real father not Jeb. That was a relief because I hate his guts.

"We are done you may go and have your visit now." Awesome! Once and a while daddy will let me go down to camp half blood to see all of my friends and apparently today was one of them. While packing my bags I walked by a mirror and took stock of how I looked. After turning immortal my hair had gone from dirty blonde to strait bleach blonde that was cut at my mid back and my eyes had changed from a warm chocolate brown to the yellow of molten honey, while in God in habited areas I kept my wings out 24/7 I even slept with them out. My wings were now a bit larger and were pure white with rainbows of streeks all over them and gold laced inbetween the feathers. Aphrodite had rubbed off in me and I was now a very well dressed girl although to day I was in my tunic because of the council earlier today. I finished packing and had Hecate, Goddess of magic shrink it and send it to my room in the cabin they had built for me at camp. Then I went to the edge of Olympus and jumped into the air to fly to camp half blood. I would be there in half an hour.

**Me: ****Sooo ****did ****you ****like ****it? ****You ****want ****to ****review ****it? ****I ****think ****you ****should ****and ****so ****do ****all ****of ****the ****Hellhounds ****I ****will ****send ****after ****you ****if ****you ****don****'****t.****They ****don****'****t ****like ****mortal ****flesh..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Soo o decided to bring Max and Fang back for this chapter.**

**Percy: Aww**

**Max and Fang: Yay!**

**Max: do I get to kill the flock in this chapter?**

**Flock: HEY! Come on Max you know we love you, please don't smote us!**

**Me: Anywhoo I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson… Wish I did though…**

**Chapter 2**

After becoming a God I got a lot of new powers. I could break the sound barrier while running and while flying. I could use telekinesis, read minds, control minds, turn invisible, freeze time, see the future, I had minor control over all of the elements and I could change the way I look. Now that i think about it, i really could have any power that the Whitecoats could possible give a mutant because i am the Goddess of Mutations. Seeing as Zeus is my father my domain is in the air so there for I am more powerful there. I was told camp half blood had some new campers so I wasn't gunna keep my wings open on my entrance. But just to show off I decided to break the sound barrier right before my landing therefore making a big dust cloud to easily hide my wings from the new campers.

'BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM'. I had just broken the sound barrier. I landed in CHB a couple seconds later bringing up a cloud of dust causing everyone in the camp promptly turned and pointed their swords and arrows at me.

"Yeesh!" I exclaimed "Is that any way to treat a friend!"

"SKYE!" Annabeth screeched as she ran up to hug me and my godly glory. The rest of the camp followed in union. The gods had let me come down in disguised as a regular demigod to learn fighting skills without being regarded as a goddess and given special treatment; it had also given me time to discover all of my powers. Apparently I had made a good impression because everybody, including the Ares cabin, loved me. (Ares mostly loved me because I beat all of them in battle)

As I was surrounded by my friend in a hug it occurred to me something I had been told.

"Hey Annabeth. I was told by the big shots that there were some new campers?"

Her eyes sparked "Did you know some of them are in your cabin too?"

"What! OMG! Nobody new has prayed to me or I would know! If they are mine how in the world did I not already know!" I screamed.

"Skye, they DONT pray. Period. At all." She said trying to calm me down.

"Oh my God how rude!" I exclaimed. All of the sudden thunder started to roll across the sky and I realized my mistake. "Yeesh dad! I forgot! Give it a rest!" I screamed at the sky.

I heard laughing behind me ready to smote whoever it was, my godly energy starting to crackle around me in the air like electricity. Then I discovered it was Nico and Percy. I just let them keep on laughing but gave them one of my death glares. When they noticed it they stopped laughing and started to look scared. The look on there faces were hilarious so I burst into laughter. They actually thought I was going to smote them! My best friend and my boyfriend! I walked up to Nico and pecked him on the mouth.

"I would NEVER smote you sweetie." I said kissing him again only longer. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him while my arms wrapped around his neck. Aphrodite had pronounced us soul mates and told us we would never break up, blessing our relationship. his tounge brushed against my lip, rewuesting entrance that was gladly granted, deepening the kiss. We kept kissing until I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. Reluctantly we separated and turned to Annabeth and Percy who were looking a little green. This caused me and Nico to laugh our buts off until Annabeth said

"As much as you must want to laugh all day we need to take you to see your new and improved cabin and your new campers." Yay! The Hephaestus Cabin had been remodeling my cabin so it was elevated in the trees and was more my style. This made me even more excited then the prospect of my new campers. We headed off to go see my new and improved cabin. I'll meet the campers later.

**FIN**

**Me: Sooo how was it? I have AMAZING change the world news! There is a such thing as a…**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review button! Amazing I know. You should check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

We quickly walked to my newly re-designed cabin; meanwhile I caught up with Nico, Percy and Annabeth. Nico had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him, and Percy was doing the same to Annabeth as we walked together. We were Aphrodite's two favorite couples. Sadly. All of the sudden a camper from the Hermes cabin came running up to Percy and Annabeth saying that Chiron needed them at the big house, something about a new camper. They left and me and Nico finally got some alone time but we had, sadly, already reached my cabin. With a quick kiss on the lips, he departed, knowing that I would want to be alone when I met the new campers.

I looked up to the tree where my cabin was located and my jaw immediately dropped. My cabin looked amazing. It was completely suspended in the trees and was, like, two times bigger than it used to be. On the outside there were tons of windows and two balconies, one of which should go to my room and the other to the common room of my cabin. The wall leading from the common room to the balcony was amazing; it was a whole wall of glass. I couldn't help thinking that if the outside was this amazing then the inside must be sick!

I flew up to the opening the ladder went into on the floor and propelled myself inside of my cabin only to have my jaw drop, again. The common room looked AMAZING! I had a plasma screen TV with surround sound and every gaming system you could think of and the games to go with them. There was a large seating area with a coffee table, L shaped couch, a love seat and a couple bean bags placed randomly in the area. I turned to look at the walls and noticed that they were covered in doors, I'd say about thirty rooms, most of them were white but five of them were all different colors; one black, one a deep purple, one bubble gum pink, one was a dark forest green, and one was a tan color- almost white. Those must be the rooms of the new campers, I wonder were my room is?' I thought before my attention was caught by the terrace just outside the wall of glass. It was beautiful. There were a couple of small trees, a grill inside of a kitchen area that included a fridge and freezer, probably filled with food from the Demeter cabin. There was a key pad to the side of the glass wall that apparently opened it, that I found incredibly cool. The one thing I didn't see, though, just so happened to be MY room. I slowly turned in a circle, looking at everything, but not seeing a door or anything. All of the sudden something on the roof of the room caught my eye; it was a pair of French doors with my name on a golden plaque beside it, in Greek of course: ανώτατο όριο.

I jumped up to pop the door of my room open and then used it to propel me in. Then, for the third time today, my jaw dropped. My room looked AMAZING. I mean, sure the common room and terrace were great and all but this definitely takes the cake. The Aphrodite campers had designed my bedroom and, from the looks of it, my closet too. I had white walls and white bead spread on the bed with the furniture painted a deep black. I looked like a very modern room but there were hints of ancient Greek everywhere you looked. One of the walls had pictures of me and all of my friends from camp laughing and being carefree, my camp necklace and t shirt were hung up on the wall in remembrance of my time pretending to be a camper. My bed was against the wall with the super-sized mural of my Olympian wings on it and the other wall held all kinds of weapons known to man, even guns loaded with celestial bronze. Because I became a god recently I was not bound by the same laws the rest of the gods were bound by so I could interact with the campers all I wanted and help them with their battles. The roof had I large sky light and another plasma screen TV hanging from it with more gaming systems and games, the same as the common room. Around the TV area was another L shaped couch but this time it was pure white with many throw pillows, another set of bean bags and another love seat, all white. The last wall was awesome. It was another large glass window but with scratches and indents on it to make it look like me with my wings spread eagle, looking at the sky. It was beautiful and just so happened to lead out to my own private balcony with some chairs and a table on it. In one corner of my room were my instruments, I play the; drums, guitars (all of them), flute, clarinet, saxophone, trumpet, French horn, violin, cello **(a/n spelling?)**, viola, tuba, baritone, trombone, keyboards, bassoon, and I also sing. I have had a lot of free time as a god. I went into my closet and discovered that my clothes from my goddess style and my clothes from being on the run with _**Them**_ in a small corner of my walk in closet.

Once I had thoroughly inspected my flawless room I decided to go back to the common room. I jumped out of my room and shut the doors which I discovered were now golden. My favorite color. I walked over to one of the bean bags and plopped down, starting up the Xbox to play Halo CE Anniversary.

I was in the middle of playing when I heard the audible sound of wings flapping getting closer and closer to the opening in the floor. 'YAY!' I thought 'it's my new campers!' I quickly paused my game and looked towards the opening in the floor just in time to see the first pair of hands reach in. I heard a grunt and waited in anticipation for the pair of tiny, delicate looking hands to lift themselves into the cabin. A head of golden blonde curls popped into view and Angel pushed herself through the opening in the floor, of my cabin, in the place I used to get away from them. My only thought as the flock, one by one, popped up into my used-to-be flock free sanctuary was:

'Why me? Why do the Fates love to fuck up my life?'

**ανώτατο όριο**** means Maximum in Greek in case you didn't figure that out.**

**Press the amazing review button and I will send you a completely fake and virtual cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Was sup! A couple of quick messages for my lovely peeps,**

**To my reviewers without accounts:**

_**Anonymous**_**: I took your advice into consideration and tried to make this next chapter slower and more detailed. I am quite new to this so I am learning as I go. Thank you for the tips and saying that you love my story**

_**Daughter of Apollo**_**: I updated on the 24****th****! Don't worry; I don't plan on letting Fang have a happy ending with Max. She will, in the end, be with Nico because I also want Fang to suffer. Max kind of already GOT the makeover when she first became an Olympian sooo yeah…..**

_**Hey**_**: like I said to Daughter of Apollo, I updated on the 24****th****! Don't worry though I am planning to update one or two more times on this story before the break is over. And FYI I happen to like the Grinch! He is my favorite character!**

**To all of my reviewers in general:**

**I honestly love you guys. I am new to this whole Fanfiction thing and it is nice when people say they like my stuff. I am sorry I have not been updating quick enough but I am taking extremely advanced courses in school and I don't have much time to write between that and my training schedule. Thanks for sticking with me. Merry Christmas and now because I HATE authors notes with a burning, fire-y, passion, here is the chapter! ~LoVe~**

**Gazzy POV**

We had just been let out of our sword fighting class with the Ares cabin and let just say we REALLY needed new clothes because our old ones were all cut up. Camp is a pretty great place and it definitely beats the 'life on the run' bit but after kicking Max out none of us were ever the same. Angel doesn't laugh or use her powers unless she really has to; even then she only uses them to save a life. Nudge lost her motor mouth and barely talks anymore and Fang talks even less than he used to which wasn't much. Iggy and I don't make as many bombs anymore because they remind us of happier times with Max at our side. I miss Max sooo much, she was like my mother or my big sister and I had literally pushed her away. This all happened the day we snapped. We decided that Max might be the reason that we always got attacked, so we kicked her out of our lives forever. It was the biggest mistake of our lives, we got attacked even more and even got taken back to the School a couple of times but that all stopped six months ago when we found camp half blood. Erasers couldn't get past the barrier so this was our safe haven.

I had new friends in the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins and have even started smiling more since we got here. We were all making friends, learning new things and slowly healing from our past scars. The best part of the camp was our cabin. It had been remodeled before we got to camp and we all got our own rooms, it was sooo cool because as soon as we claimed a room the door changed to our favorite color.

We got to the cabin and all whipped out our wings, launching off the ground and rising into the air to the opening in the floor of the cabin. We all hovered around the door as we pulled our wings in and pulled ourselves into the cabin one by one; Angel, Me, Nudge, Iggy, Fang. As we all filed in after Angel our attention was immediately caught by the amazingly beautiful girl sitting in the couch playing Halo CE Anniversary. ' Holy shit is she beautiful' is the only thought running through my brain as I watched the girl pause her game and turn around to face us with a bright smile on her face.

"You guys are the campers in this cabin?" she asked, disbelief coloring her flute like voice. This puzzled me because I didn't think we looked that weird, but I guess with her looking like a goddess **(a/n: couldn't resist) **we probably looked a little bad.

I was the first to recover from shock and get up the nerve to talk to her so I asked "Are a new camper?" Somehow she found this funny because she started to giggle a bell like giggle putting her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"No, I just returned from some business with my father." She said still giggling a bit. By this time everybody had recovered and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Gazzy" I said with a smile.

"Nudge" she said flatly.

"Angel" she said giving her 'I'm sooo innocent' look.

"Iggy" he said looking in her general direction and raising his hand in a small gesture.

"Fang" Mr. Rock-with-no-emotions said with even less emotions then Nudge, if that was possible.

She smiled at all of us, "Well I am-"She was cut off by a loud grumble coming from her stomach, "My god I am hungry!" she giggled, holding her stomach.

Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning flashed, making it obvious that Zeus had heard her. My eyes widened as she exclaimed "Shut UP! You temperamental GOD! You know what I mean!" at the sky.

"You shouldn't insult a god, they can kill a demi-god like this." Fang said emphasizing his point by snapping his fingers. I could tell the new girl was about to give him a snappy retort but the horn blew signaling that it was time for dinner, effectively cutting off her retort as she turned around to turn the Xbox and the TV off. Once everything was off and she jumped up from the bean bag she was sitting on and sprinted to the hatch and surprising us all by jumping out and descending to the ground.

'That's cool.' I thought 'She must have wings too if she is going to jump.'

**Well that's it for this chapter and here is my deal:**

**YOU review my chapter by using the magical review button and I WON'T send the Grinch to loot your house and take all of your Christmas stuff.**

**If you have never read Dr. Seuss and haven't seen the movie, therefore not knowing who the Grinch was I must say: **

**Where did you grow up? Under an effin rock? **

**I am deeply sorry to those I might offend with my sense of humor but this the way I was born so deal with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My lovely reviewer without an account:**

**Grinch:**** Thank you for appreciating my grinchiness. I also thank you for reviewing my story, it sounds ****sappy but it really means a lot.**

**furyred79: ****well we are on the same page so I will try to figure that out but for now go with this:**

**Max, Iggy, Fang, PJATO Crew: 18**

**Nudge: 16**

**Gazzy: 12**

**Angel: 9**

**Those should be the ages, about…. I think…..**

**GiveMeYaMoneyPunk: **** I would greatly appreciate, even if you do have the people for it, for you to NOT punch me in the face ;P**

**Tmae3114: ****the whole point of them not recognizing her was so that she could prank them! They haven't figured it out yet because of three things 1. Her appearance is completely changed because Aphrodite gave her a makeover, 2. Her name was changed, but now she goes by both, this will be explained in later chapters. And 3. I am purposely making them extra stupid so I can trick them!**

**Daughter of Apollo:**** I am having a tough time taking college sand high school classes right now and learning 3 new languages so please bear with me on the slow updates…**

**BookFreak1275:**** I don't plan on having the Flock find out until about chapter 16 sooo…..**

**Metal Flowers:**** I do realize I have a lot of reviews and I am grateful to my reviewer but as I said to Daughter of Apollo, I am going to be quite slow on my updates so please bear with me.**

**My amazing reviewers in general:**

**Just like to say ya'll ROCK! 65 whole reviews! I am sooo happy! Getting not a single negative review on my story really gives me more motivation to continue. It is going to get harder when school starts back up but I will most likely update on weekends. Possibly. I really don't know because I will be graduating this year so there is a lot more work. I have to decide what school to go to and all of that lovely shit so yeah…..**

**ANYWHO here is the next chapter!**

Fang POV

The new girl was gorgeous but nobody compared to Max in my mind. Max was amazing, she was my whole life, I am finally coming to terms with the fact that I will probably never see her again as depressing as that sounds. I heard thunder rumble through the clear blue sky and snapped back to reality in time to hear the new girl yell up at the sky and at Zeus. This girl, newly dubbed New Chic, is dead meat with the way she treats the gods.

"You shouldn't insult a god." I interjected into the conversation, "they can crush you like a knat, literally." She opened her mouth, as if to tell me off, but quickly snapped it shut when she was interrupted by the dinner horn blowing. Her eyes lit up and she was off the couch fast than you could say 'food', surprising us all by jumping out of the cabin. ' I guess it makes sense because you kind of have to have wings to get up here, so she must have some too.' I thought, pondering it as we walked over to watch. I hope she gets her wings out in time so she doesn't turn into a New Chic pancake… We all know the perfect timing but I doubt that Max taught her too like she taught us.

60 feet from the ground, I really hope she knows the correct timing.

50 feet from the ground, campers are starting to look up at her but are looking back away and going back to whatever they were doing before. What's wrong with them!

40 feet from the ground, she should be putting her wings out about now… where are her wings?

30 feet from the ground, I am starting to doubt she has wings... Or brains.

20 feet from the ground, Angel had to look away because she doesn't want to see New Chic go splat.

10 feet from the ground, 'may New Chic rest in peace' I thought.

0 feet from the ground, I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of New Chic pancaking and campers screaming but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked down, expecting to see a silently splatted New Chic, not to see her standing on the ground below us, perfectly fine, and motioning us down. Shrugging my shoulders at the Flock I jumped hatch and flung my wings out and circled down to the ground. It took about thirty seconds, by the time I touched ground the rest of the Flock were already following. On the walk to the dinning hall New Chic was leading, it looked so much like Max it was almost painful knowing that it would have been her, had we not kicked her out. What surprised me is that on the way to the dining hall we were joined by three more people, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico DiAngelo, who put his arm around New Chic's waist. These three were said to be the most powerful and cool heroes at camp because they beat Kronos in the Titan war a couple of years ago, Gaea in the Giant war last year AND Nico supposedly has a Goddess for a girlfriend. While he held his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly to him I couldn't help but wonder if he was cheating on the Goddess girlfriend of his. Ne Chic seemed oddly popular for somebody new, with the way everybody moved out of her way as she walked to the dining hall and then let her cut the all in the food line. We, the Flock, of course, took advantage of this and followed her up to the front of the line. After we had gotten our food we walked to our table and sat, waiting for Chiron to speak, ignoring the glares we were getting from all of the other campers for not sacrificing any food to the Gods. It's not like we ever did anyways…. I mean I just don't see the point in it!

"A couple of announcements need to be made." Chiron yelled, waiting for everybody to calm down and shut up. I was so focused on eating my food I almost missed the exchange between New Chic and Chiron. He looked pointedly at her, and then us, and then back to her and she shook her head no, then Chiron spoke again. "The teams for capture the flag will be Avian VS Ares cabins. Sing-a-long and campfire will be lead be Athena. I would also would like to welcome Skye Rider back ot camp for the next couple of months. Now, enjoy the food!" Everybody immediately started to chat with their cabin mates and eat their food. Nudge and Angel started talking about the newest fashion thing, Iggy and Gazzy talked about the newest bomb they had come up with for capture the flag and Skye sat there glaring intently at her goblet, like it wouldn't give her what she wanted, which was weird because the goblets can give you anything. All of the sudden Chiron popped up behind her, a new goblet in hand. "Here you go, Skye, I had taken the goblet in case the Hermes cabin decided to try to get back at you for that last prank you pulled."

"Thanks Chiron! I was really getting annoyed with this regular goblet." She said, taking the goblet with her and it immediately filled with a shiny liquid that changed color every five seconds. That's odd; I didn't know what drink that could possibly be. I didn't voice my question though and neither did the rest of the Flock theirs.

Dinner went by quickly and we cleared up the table to head back to the cabin for bed and/or a cookout. Maybe a movie night….. When we got to the base of our cabin a thought occurred to me, we didn't know of Skye actually had wings.

"Hey, do you have wings? Or do you need somebody to give you a lift up?" I inquired, only to get a smirk in response.

"No, I have wings." She stated smugly before whipping out her wings. 17 feet of white, color streaked, beautiful, amazing wings. She launched into the air with practiced ease and with one powerful stroke launched herself up and into the cabin. After staring in shock from the display of beauty we just witnessed, the rest of the Flock and I followed after her, hopping into the cabin one by one.

"OKAY! Bed time for all people under the age of 15!" Skye shouted doing some weird hand gesture to the younger ones.

"What!" they all whined, starting to protest.

"No, I am the older and more experienced camper, therefore am the cabin counselor, giving me the right to send you all to bed." Skye argued back, effectively ending the whining and winning the argument. It took about five minutes for all of the little kids to be in their rooms, in bed, so I went to confront Skye.

"How do you know you are the oldest? For all you know Iggy or I could be older then you." I asked her.

"Nope!" Skye chirped, popping the 'p' sound, "I'm older than you by a month and Iggy be three."

"How do you know that?" I asked, stunned, "even I don't know my own birthday."

"It is one of the powers I have. I can see anything I want about anybody in the world just by concentrating on their name. Their birthday, parents, blood-lines, special powers, powers that haven't developed yet, deepest fears, what makes them happy, greatest wish, their past and how they are going to die. Stuff like that." That shut me up quick. That is one hell of a power she's got there. "Anywhooo…. We should probably all go to bed early." And with that she jumped in to the twin French doors on the ceiling, conversation over. Dang, though, she is a lucky, lucky girl because that room is awesome. It was probably wise to follow her directions though so I went to bed.

MAX/ SKYE POV

As soon as I got up into my room I grabbed a pen, some paper, summoned a hawk, my sacred animal, and got to work on my letter.

Dear Connor and Travis Stoll,

I would like you to help me get some revenge. I want you to prank

the new kids in my cabin. There is an elevator in the trunk if the tree.

come up in the morning and use prank 1 scenario 4.

~~Skye~~

**Well! That is it for this chapter! Review my story or I will turn you over to the whitecoats…. *Evil laugh***


	6. Chapter 6

Max/Skye POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the Flock's screams. The Stolls must have gotten my letter and carried out the prank! I can't wait to see their faces when they realize what exactly happened. This was a prank that the Stolls pulled on me when I came to camp disguised as a camper for the first time. Sure enough, when I jumped out of my room the entire Flock was out in the common area, running around like headless chickens with glued wings.

"Damn! Do you guys do this every morning?" I asked, innocently rubbing my eyes like a young child that was just woken up and yawning. "It is way too early to be having a party…" Everybody stopped and stared at me, looking stunned, they probably forgot I was in the cabin too. There goes my beauty sleep.

"Did somebody glue your wings too?" Angel asked running up to me and trying to poke through my mind, of course she couldn't but it's the thought that counts.

"Nope!" I chirped, "My room has extra special security because the last time they pranked me I accidentally set somebody on fire….. And I can make my wings disappear for the night so they can't prank me!" I grinned at the looks on their faces, sooo stupid! "Since they glued your wings you won't be able to fly OR fold them into your backs for the whole day until you can unglue them." I managed to keep a straight face but the whole time I was laughing me arse off at them in my head. This was too funny, ya gotta love the Stolls!

**(A/N: For the next ten chapters or so I will be putting flashbacks in after the pranks. These will explain everything from the time she got kicked out to present… sorry if their randomness confuses you!)**

_::::Flashback::::_

It has been two days since those good for nothing traitors I USED to call family kicked me out. Today is the day I am supposed to expire. Not that I care anymore, I don't have a reason to live. So I am currently flying over an ocean. Why, you ask? Well I figured if I am going to die I might as well make it hard for the School to get my body back.

After about 15 minutes I start to hear something that sounds like a car, with music? WTF! I am in the middle of the ocean I must be hearing things now. No, not possible, but just to be sure…. I turned in a 360 circle and I saw something I didn't think was ever possible. A red Ferrari was headed towards me, 5,000 feet in the air, FLYING! I just hovered there like a complete idiot and waited for it to come closer (in retrospect I am glad I did) and finally come to a screeching halt beside me. It was a shiny, brand-spanking-new Ferrari with windows tinted so dark I couldn't see who was driving but I knew one thing for sure, whoever is driving this is not normal.

The passenger window rolled down, exposing a gorgeous, blonde, handsome hunk sitting in the front seat. "Are you Maximum Ride?" Mr. Hunk asked.

My reply of "Yeahh... Who wants to know and why?" was guarded, I mean, can you blame me? this guy may be handsome but that is CREEPY!

"My Father wants me to tell you he can get rid of your expiration date and help you take down Itex."

My first thought was 'Awesome!' my second thought was 'what the elfing shiz is going on here?' but my verbal response was neither of these, it was a very intelligent sounding "How?"

"WELL you have enough 'special lineage' to make you immortal And very powerful. Come on, get in and buckle up so we can leave," Now this is where I made the best decision of my life, I hopped in and buckled up. Right before we disappeared in a flash of golden light I heard him say "you are my sister after all!"

~On Olympus!~

There was a flash of light in the council hall and Apollo's car popped into view with a teenage mutant girl in the passenger seat. You could hear a pin drop in the room of Gods and Goddesses. Apollo jumped out of the Ferrari with a big smile on his face while the passenger side door opened. Everyone watched in baited anticipation as a girl got out. The girl had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a slim frame Aphrodite would kill for and battle scars covering every inch of her skin. She was the girl Zeus had been looking for, his daughter.

"What the flooping hell is going on here?" She yelled

"Hello Maximum Ride, do you know who you are?" Zeus asked.

"Umm… Me?" She answered, confused, earning a snicker from Ares.

"You, Max, are my daughter." Zeus said with barely masked pride in his voice. "I want you to live, to keep living, and to stop Itex from creating more hybrids. So, do you, Maximum Ride, accept godhood and immortality?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say yes but I have two questions first. What will my powers be and can I change my name please?" Max said cautiously.

"Of course you can change your name but as for your powers, we will just have to see. Now what do you want your new name to be?"

"Well… I guess I would like it to be Skye." Zeus nodded and all of the Gods raised their hands, chanting in ancient Greek. Max, now Skye was surrounded in a golden/silver light and a scroll popped up next to Zeus's throne. He read it out, completing the transformation, "by the power of the Fates Sky Ride is now made the goddess of hybrids, mutants, mutations, avians, aviation, courage and combat. Welcome to the Olympian council, Skye Ride, The thirteenth Olympian."

The light surrounding Skye flared and then receded. A new cabin popped up at camp, a new throne popped up on Olympus, and a huge wave of power pulsed through Olympus. Skye was left in the middle of the throne room, wings out, looking as she does today.

/Congratulations Max, you are finally living up to your destiny. Whenever a new hybrid is made you will know everything about them and you know everything about all of the existing hybrids. When a mutant is in trouble you will know, when a new mutation comes out you will get it and you can use any mutation existing at will. You can speak to birds and help with aviation technology. You now know every type of combat known to man and you can control the amounts of courage people have. / The Voice lectured me in my head, /your symbol of power is a pair of wings and your animal is a hawk. You still have the powers you had as a Demi-god plus a bit from every god in this room, when I fade you will be my successor, you are the most powerful god in the universe. By the way, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe, or as you better know me, The Voice. /

"HOLY SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!" Skye screamed.

"What?" The Gods yelped, alarmed that something had gone wrong because Skye's face had just gone extremely pale.

"The creator of the universe, Chaos, just told me I am the most powerful person here…. AWESOME!" Skye yelled, with the biggest smile on her face. Everybody was stunned and slowly Zeus started to smile.

"That's my girl!" he said with a huge grin as he hopped off of his throne to hug her. Stunned by his rare display of affection the other gods in the throne room started to slowly smile, then some got off their thrones to congratulate her too and after a couple minutes everybody was partying. A big table and party food had been summoned and Skye was living it up. After a little bit Skye saw Hera was standing a bit out of the way, arms crossed, with a minor scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked settling in next to Hera on the wall, earning a scowl from the Queen of gods.

"I do not approve of you. You are the result of an affair Zeus had by cheating on me and I do not want you as part of my family." Hera sniffed, turning her nose up.

Skye thought for a second and then answered, "Your family is very precious to you and you don't like the idea of Zeus cheating on you, do you?" She asked, staring straight ahead. Hera's head whipped to the side to face her, wondering how in the world she figured it out so fast. "You know, I used to have a family. They were all like me, younger, but like me. me were all experimented on when we were younger, ripped away from our human parents and put through painful tests, bringing us to the brink of death so many times but always bringing us back. One of them who did this to us convinced me he was my father, but he still tested on me, putting me through more pain every time. The only good thing in my life in those time were my 'family'" She sighed, "we were all kept in cages in the same rooms and eventually we escaped, the youngest was and infant at the time and I raised her for her whole life. I taught the younger ones how to survive and how to fly; I even fell in love with one of the guys my age. But in the end I guess it wasn't enough." She finished shaking her head, tears in her eyes, on the verge of spilling over.

"What do you mean 'wasn't enough'?" Hera asked, truly interested in her story.

"Two days ago they decided that they thought I was a traitor and betrayed me, kicking me out of the family when all I did was love them. I was flying over the ocean, ready to accept my death when Apollo found me and brought me here. To a new family I can hope to love and have them love me back." She gestured to the room, "You are not losing your family anytime soon, look how happy they are! You all have an unbreakable bond of immortality and family love. Completely unconditional. You don't realize how lucky you really are. All I want is to have a family like that, that accepts me." one tear made its way down Skye's face, "all I have ever wanted was to have a mother and father to care for me, but I never got that. Now I have a Father but I guess a mother is something I will never get." She shook her head and pushed off the wall, drying her eyes. "I am going back to the party. You should come too."

As she was walking away Hera stopped her by pulling her into a hug "there is something I wish to give you." She said pulling back, earning a questioning look and smiling. "Just call me Mom." The comprehension of what she just said just came onto Skye and her eyes filled with tears again and she hugged Hera around the waist, softly crying into her shirt as Hera whispered soothing words in her ears.

After about 10 minutes Skye pulled back and smiled at Hera "Welcome to the family, Skye"

"Thanks… Mom" And with that they walked back to the party, both beaming, earning a few confused looks but it was brushed off and the party commenced. It was truly a night for celebration on Olympus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dementia Jackson: **** well….. I REALLY don't think you want wings…**

**The Daughter of Artemis: **** Of course Fang is stupid! He left Max in 'Fang' remember!**

**Flygrrl:**** I'm trying to have fun but it is seriously NOT working. -_- Max is NOT a Mary Sue. I hate stories were the girl is weak and fragile, BUT Max had just gotten betrayed by the family she grew up with and helped raise on her own. She has a right to be emotional at that moment and that is the way I intend to keep it so I am sorry if you don't like it.**

**Tmae: ****thank you for being understanding on the whole update thing ;)**

**Telekenetic in the usa:**** Ummmmm….. Squishy Tomatoes…. Really, GROSS! I love your enthusiasm though.**

**Discombobulator0329:**** I will be continueing all of my stories but at a relatively slow pace, I am a very busy person so I am sorry for the wait.**

**Neve the Awesome1: **** I cryed while writing it! ;)**

**Fang Ride 323: ****Ummmm…. I am really sorry if I crossed a line or something…. Seriously, I'm sorry if I said something wrong….**

**Book phan44:**** Naturally**

**Hello-totoro-ninja:**** Yeah…. Kind of**

**DarkKittehKat:**** please try not to explode this update, it is bad for business.**

**Reflections of Twilight: ****my emo corner is coming along great! I just got in some antique razors to add to the collection ;P**

**Flaming Darkness xxoo:**** I will gladly oblige**

**Sunflower37149:**** I am not repeating flashbacks I am just putting in more**

**Guest:**** I am a very busy person and I do not always have time to update. I am trying to keep it up but it is getting harder. I will be continueing my story I just won't be updating very often, sorry.**

Skye POV

"HOLY SHI******!" Was the scream I heard the morning after the whole glued-wing fiasco, they still haven't figured out who did that….. hehehe. I dropped out of my room and looked around the room for the Flock and promptly started to crack up. Fang started to scowl at me and I tried to stop laughing but I just couldn't take him seriously, especially while he was scowling. The hot pink hair totally negated the effect. It was sooo funny! Angel's hair was died a sickly looking green, Nudge's hair was a neon orange, Gazzy's hair was a baby pink and Iggy's hair looked like a mix between puke and mustard. Before they could say anything the horn sounded for breakfast and they started to panic again. This is an instance where I love being cabin counselor, I get to make them come to breakfast.

"Come on guys, it is time for breakfast." I chirped, very pleased with how embarrassed they were about to get.

"But if we go to breakfast we will all get laughed at! Please don't make us go, Skye. Please don't." Angel pleaded, trying to control my mind into not making them go.

"Sorry Angel, if you don't go I will get in trouble and my reputation will be spoiled by it. You have to go. Hurry up." I replied, totally unaffected by the puppy dog eyes they were now giving me. I jumped out of the cabin and waited on the ground for them to follow me, went they didn't I started to get annoyed so I yelled up, telling them to come down.

"No!" Angel yelled down.

"I am going to use my powers on you!" I yelled up in reply.

"No!" she yelled back again. I was getting fed up with this so I focused on my telekinesis and lifted the flock out of the cabin and onto the ground one by one. Time for the humiliation of the Flock! When we got to the mess hall instead of walking in quietly like asked by the Flock I slammed the doors open with a bang and watched as every head in the room spun to look at the disturbance. I listened to the laughter of everyone in the great hall with a smirk on my face. I love my life.

_::::::Flashback::::::_

Today was going to be my first day at camp and oh boy am I planning to stir up some dust! I cannot wait to freak out these little campers! We had Hecate put a spell on me until I reveal who I am so my blood appears red instead of gold like ichor. I teleported into the forest surrounding camp and quickly flew into a tree, magically making me look like I had been on the run for a long time and waited for the border patrol to come along. So I waited, and waited, and waited until I finally heard something.

"So, Nico, how's it going in the Underworld? You having fun?"

"Nah Perce. It's the Underworld, kind of boring….. Just not much to do beside talk to dead people and spar with skeletons."

"Well….. That does make sense….." The first guy trailed off. I was slowly walking through the trees above them. Unfortunately my bag turned out to be open and got snagged on a branch. This of course meant that when I tried to get it off the backpack ripped very loudly causing the two boys to notice I was there and turn on me, drawing their swords.

"Who's there!?" the second guy yelled out so I decided to mess with them a bit and used mimicry and ventriloquism to mess with their head.

"Me! I'm here!" a voice cheered from the right.

"No! ME! I'm here!" a different voice yelled back from the left. More different voices started to yell out and then I had them all start to argue, just to have them think they might be going insane. Of course, after a little bit I ruined my façade because I started to laugh, cutting off my little illusions and suddenly freezing when I felt a pointy sword against my stomach. That is when I realized had somehow come out of the tree and now had two handsome guys holding me at sword-point. So, of course, being me, I HAD to comment.

"What are you? The welcoming committee or what? And what's up with the toy swords?" I laughed pushing the point away from my neck and smiling at the dumbfounded boys. After a couple seconds they started to laugh along with me and dropped their swords smiling at me too. They started to look comfortable just standing with me so I decided to freak them out a bit. "Well, don't you two look yummy!" I cooed, enjoying the way their faces suddenly became serious and they reached for their sword again only to find out they didn't have them anymore. Of course, this is because I had both of their swords in my hands, turned back into their pen and ring forms. The Son of Poseidon started to panic but the Son of Hades just calmly pulled a dagger.

I jumped on to the Son of Poseidon and rolled on the ground, shape-shifting into a perfect copy of him and then punched the real one, standing up and looking at the other boy. "Let's go, it's not a monster but I knocked it out, here's your sword back." I told him, tossing him the sword and copying the SoP's voice exactly. He nodded and we headed to their camp, leaving the Son of Poseidon behind.

~~~~~Skip Walk Back with Mindless Chatter~~~~~~

When we got back to camp the boy, whose name I had figures out was named Nico, suggested we go and tell Chiron of the 'monster' we found in the woods. I said ok because I knew that Chiron knew who I was and would back me up on this when the real Percy came back from his nap in the woods. Just my luck that we just so happened to run into Percy's girlfriend on the way there so I invited her along. When we got to Chiron's I knew my time fooling them would come to an end so just for kicks I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!, Get your hands off my girlfriend!" came the yell I was waiting for as Nico and Annabeth spun around, puzzled at the two Percys. When they caught up with what was going on they both pulled out their swords and turned on me, lunging, only to have me disappear and re-appear next to Chiron who was shaking his head in amusement

"Skye, am I correct to assume that is you?" Chiron asked me, amusement clear in his voice.

"AWE! What gave me away?" I pouted as I changed back to my natural form and pouted, my backpack appearing on my back.

"Your speed and antics." Chiron deadpanned, as if it was obvious, which I guess it was…..

"Oh, I didn't think of that…." I trailed off, "Well, it was fun while it lasted…."

Shaking his head at me he turned to the campers and addressed them "I would like you three to show our new camper, Skye Rider, around. Please make her welcome and don't let people insult her, that would end up badly."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why would that be any worse than normal if somebody insulted somebody else?" Annabeth asked.

"Because she—"Chiron started before I interrupted him.

"I am not exactly a 'normal' demigod….. I am what is called an Avian- American or a mutant but I still have a godly parent. You all are 50% god and 50% mortal; I am 50% god and 48% mortal. Get it?"

"What is the other 2% if you don't mind me asking?" Nico questioned.

"Bird!" I cheered, extending my wings and giving them a smile and peace sign.


	8. Chapter 8

Skye POV

The morning after the hair dying situation I finally woke to a morning without screaming. I got out of bed after waking up on my own for the first time in 3 days and stretched. Going through the morning ritual I had not had time to do for the past 2 mornings my mind was somewhere else. Today's prank was going to be absolutely hilarious. The only down side is that I have to sit at the table with Chiron and dear cousin D.

I jumped down through my door and in to the common area of the cabin to be greeted with the Flock going about doing normal things. Fang was sitting in a black bean bag brooding his life away, Gazzy was playing video games with Iggy right next to him fiddling with a new bomb of theirs, Angel was watching some Barbie movie on the flat screen and Nudge was walking out of the bathroom with her hair slightly damp.

"Well, it is nice not to wake up to incessant screaming for once with you people around." I inwardly smirked at the look on Fang's face at the not-so-subtle jab directed towards the Flock's blatant inability to keep quiet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Was Fangs rather rude retort to the barely veiled insult.

"It means that not one morning since I got back and ya'll were here have I woken up peacefully and not had to come rushing down because my cabin was screaming their lungs off." I shot back, a slight sneer on my face as I whirled from where I was facing Fang to the opening in the floor. "Now, hurry up it is time for breakfast and I do NOT want to miss my meal."

I had decided earlier that today would be spent in my second favorite form. One of the perks of being the goddess of mutant is that I can change what kind of mutant I am. Today I have gone from 2% bird to 5% feline, panther to be exact. This means my muscles are lither and streamlined than normal and that I adopt some of the panther's features. Specifically meaning, I have black cat ears, a black tail and claws I can call upon for defense. Conveniently it means I also always land on my feet.

I landed in a crouch, my tail swishing steadily behind me as I stood up and waited for the Flock to get their lazy arses down to the ground. As soon as all of the Flock had their feet on the ground I started walking to breakfast with all of them following dutifully behind me.

"Ok, so I am eating with Chiron and Mr. D today so you guys will be without me at the table…. Don't start a food fight or anything. Kay?" I pleaded the Flock, putting on a great act of total innocence. I got nods and mmm-hmms from the Flock and took that as the ok to go so I headed for the table that Chiron and Cousin D sat at, absentmindedly grabbing some food on to way. I sat down and, with a quick glance at the Stolls, waited for the prank to start.

To say it was awesome would be an understatement. As soon as the Flock sat down there was a small flash of light on eat plate and the food transformed into bird seed. Everybody stared, stunned at the plates before some body at the Aphrodite table let out a muffled snort and that set everyone off. The entire camp was howling with laughter as the Flock repeatedly tried to get new food and it just kept turning in to more bird seed. Even Cousin D had chuckled for a moment before going back into his Father-punished-me-so-I-must-sulk mood and feigning indifference but if you looked really hard you could see the faint smile on his lips and the hidden laughter dancing in his eyes.

:::Flashback:::

The demigod's jaws hit the ground as I unfurled my wings. After a couple of minutes I got bored and folded my wings back, rolling my shoulders and looking to Chiron.

"It's great to meet you by the way! The camp is amazing!" I giggled, smiling as he returned it, patting my on the head.

"It's great to meet you too, Skye. You will be staying in your Father's cabin until you leave. Nico will give you a tour. I would have Percy and Annabeth go with you too but I am afraid I need their help with some new campers and their training." He explained as we walked to what looked like a training arena with Nico, Percy and Annabeth trailing dumbly behind us.

"It's OK! Nico seems nice enough." I smiled and waved goodbye as Chiron walked into the arena with Percy and Annabeth being pulled along by the shoulders, leaving me with Nico. "Helloooo?" I sang as I waved my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Nico? Anybody home?"

With a quick 'AH' he started and looked up, "Camp tour, right…"he mumbled as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, the wings were a surprise…" he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Ok. It's normal to be shocked with something like that sprung on you." I explained as we started the tour.

For the next 30 minutes we walked around the camp, him showing me where everything was as we joked and laughed. The tour went incredibly well and I felt like I had found a new friend in Nico, he was a really fun guy to be around. Thing went sour at the end of the tour though. We ended at the arena and that is when the Ares cabin showed up the 'break in the newbie'. With their large frames, ugly faces and cracking knuckles they looked pretty threatening. Of course, I have taken down an army of Erasers so the group of about 20 kids is no problem for me.

"So, Princess, you ready for your initiation?" the girl in front asked with a nasty smile on her face as the group behind her voiced their agreement.

"No thanks," I smiled, "I've already had the tour. So, if you could possibly get out of my way, I must go tell Chiron that we are done." Nico's head had whipped around and now he was looking at me like I was insane for taunting her.

"I don't think so!" she growled, "You and I are gunna fight first."

"Fine," I sighed, setting my backpack down on the ground. "How about we even up the playing field though" I suggested, an angelic smile on my face. I felt my muscles begin to shift and change; my from build out and my hair shorten until I was a perfect replica of the leader, "Better?" I asked her in her voice, my head cocked to the side and a nasty smile on my face to match hers.

:::Flashback End:::


End file.
